Love is hard
by Kickin' It Luver
Summary: Zack's life has no sense anymore, because Maya left him for another. London's the only one who cares about him. Can she stop him, to end his life forever?
1. Don't do it!

I was sitting on sky deck, sipping my smoothie. I was about to go, to get another dress, as I saw something. I saw Maya kissing a guy! A guy, who wasn't Zack. By the way, I haven't seen him in a long time. I sighed and turned around to go back in my cabin. I walked down the corridor, as I bumped into somone.

"Ouw!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry London, ok? I'll get pay, if I ruined something. But I really have no time now!"

I looked up. It was Zack. Like I've never seen him in all those years, I knew him. He looked like, he had been crying the last days. His eyes were red and puffy. It made me worry.

"No, i'm alright...but what happened with you?" I asked in worry. But I thought, I already knew, what was wrong..

"I just told you, I have no time!", he said and was about to walk away, but I grabbed his waist and threw him back. Well, I tried it, but he did it by himself.

"Tell me, what happened. Now! You look like, you saw your girlfriend cheating!", I covered my mouth with my hand. Why did I just say that?

"Well...I..-", he seemed that upset. "Maya broke up with me for another guy..", he continued. He looked down.

I knew he was about to cry. Should I tell him, that I saw them making out on sky deck? Right in front of where he's working? No, I need to stop him go up there.

"I'm sorry. I never knew, she was such a bitch!", I said while looking at him fighting with the tears. I really wanted to hug him, but I just wanted to see, what he's gonna tell me. If he trusts me.

"She isn't a bitch, yeah? She's the girl, I loved. Well, the girl, who I still love. The girl, who I never want forget about. The girl, who..." he stopped and bursted out into tears. He was about to talk away, before I could notice that he was crying. But I noticed it.

I followed him, by holding him back. "She don't deserve you...she deserves that guy up there. He's a female bitch. He isn't something special. But you are." I said while looking into his eyes.

He just stared at me, then he looked down on the floor again. Silent. "No one cares, what I am or not...I'm just a doll, wich you can use to life your sex life!"

I just stared at him in shock. "You...you already did it with her?"

"No way! She wanted to, but I stopped her, I wasn't ready to do it. Yeah and now she has a new one."

"So she loves guy because of having sex?", that was enough for me, to know that Maya was a slut.

He shrugged. "Maybe or maybe not..", tears filled his eyes again. I never saw him that upset.

I hugged him. He said things like **life, no sense, die, ocean** and** tonight**

I was in shock. Was he about to jump in the ocean to kill himself, because of a bitch like Maya? I couldn't let him do that, but I stayed quiet for the moment.


	2. Ocean won't let us die

I was sitting in my cabin, thinking of Zack. Thinking of what happened and thinking of his words, wich still buzzed in my head. I prayed, that he won't do something dumb. I wanted to look at him, so I jumped off my bed, dropping the nailfile, I had in my hand and running out, to his cabin. I pushed the door open and all I saw was his cabin, empty. 'Hell Zack...' was all I thought, when I ran out through the whole ship, until I was on sky deck. I saw him, he stood there looking in the ocean.

"Zack!", I screamed while running over. He ignored me, when I finally stood next to him.

"What are you doing?", I whispered.

He said nothing, he just stared in water and I knew he cried.

"Maya, isn't it worth..", I sighed.

He stayed silent, but nodded what meant 'she is'.

"Zack, if you'll leave, you'll make many people cry and sad.."

"No, because no one cares about me...", he said in a teary, tired voice.

"Zack, don't say that. Many people care about you. Like your brother..., Bailey...your parents and even Mr Moseby...and..me..", I said sighing again.

He held back more tears and stayed silent.

"Hell, where's the old Zack? The Zack who didn't care about girls or love? The Zack, who never cried? The Zack who loved his life? The Zack, who was my best friend and made everyone laugh?", I asked sadly.

Zack finally looked up, his eyes were red and fluffy, what shoked me. "He's gone, okay? I changed. My life changed."

"That you changed yourself is great, as long as you did it for yourself, not for someone. Many people change when they grow up. They're acting different. It's great, that you care more about love..but don't be that what you are..don't make my mistake..."

"Your mistake?", he asked in confusion.

I nodded and sighed "Yeah...", I said, "I've been acting someone, who's not me and that for years. I started once, when my dad didn't want to buy me something, so I acted like a spoiled rich chick. And I couldn't stop it anymore. I feel lonely inside, so I act, it makes me feel better for the first time, but then it makes me more sad. And I can't stop, because..people know me like that..and it would be weird it I was another London..you know?", I knew it didn't make sense, what I said, but It was hard to explain.

But Zack understood me, he nodded.

"And this little mistakes make people special.", I added.

"But i'm nothing special...", he said, while bursting out into tears again, and looking down.

"You are, Zack. You're more special than me and somone else. Don't be another Zack, be that one, who everyone loves..."

"I'm kinda not special!", he yelled, what made me scare. He bent over the railing and let himself fall in the ice cold ocean.

"Zack!", I screamed, but it was too late. Without thinking, I did the same as he did.

I was in ocean now. I felt the water around my body. It was cold and made me tremble. My bones and muscles were like ice and hard to move. I knew, I only had a few minutes to get Zack, or either we both would die.

"Zack...Zack?", I screamed swimming around to search for him. I didn't think, just prayed, that he would be alright. "Zaaaack...", I said, while feeling more cold and much more hard to move than before. I thought, I would die in here tonight. But then I saw him, he was unconscious and about to sink. "ZAACK!", I screamed one more time, while swimming over and grabbing him and swim back to the boat. Every second, it was more difficult to swim. 'Its alright..' I just hoped in my mind. A fishing net, brought us back to the boat. But I didn't care, I just thought about him in my arms. He was heavy. I hoped, he was still alive and will be alright soon. We were now on the deck. There were many peoples, but I didn't spend attention, just to Zack. "Zack...it's gonna be alright...just be here, please...", I whispered in tears while trying to listen his heartbeat or feeling his pulse. I knew the people were in a circle around us and some crew was calm them down, but I ignored it. I felt his pulse, it was there but very slow. And suddenly, I knew nothing anymore. It was black..


	3. I love you

I had a terrible headache, when I woke up. I glanced at the clock _6 am_. I was confused, how I got here. The last thing I could remember was that I went to sky deck. I sat up, my bed creaked. Suddenly the door of the bathroom flew open and Bailey stormed out.

"You're awake!", she screamed and sat down on my bed "How are you feeling?", she asked me.

"Bailey...what happened? How did I get here?", I asked in confusion.

She sighed "You rescued Zack, then..."

Suddenly everything what happened came back in my mind.

I cut her off screaming "ZACK", I jumped off the bed and ran out. I had to see him, now. I ran to his room and stormed inside.

"ZACK!", I screamed again, when I saw him in his bed.

He woke up in confusion, I sat down on the edge of his bed.

"London...wha?", he asked me and sat up.

"Zack, why did you jump down? Why did you have the urge to kill yourself?", I asked him upset.

"Because off..", he started.

I cut him off "Maya! Yeah, but Maya's a slut. We know that! You're an awesome guy, you don't need to kill yourself because of her. You'll find a way better girl, who cares about you, who loves you, not just for having sex with you! Ask me, I also wanna have an awesome boyfriend, but I can't find him. So I'll stay single, until I find the right one. Do it also. But you have it way easier than me."

He sighed and looked down, then direct in my eyes. I lost myself a little in his beautiful eyes, but I came back, when he started talking "You're right, London. I did a huge mistake. And i'm sorry...and i'm sorry, that you risked your life to save me.."

"You don't need to be sorry. It's not your fault. And because the rescue, I can't let you die. You're my best friend.", I smiled a little at him.

He smiled back and leaned over to hug me. I hugged him back. We didn't let go for minutes.

"And no tears anymore, I can't see you crying.", I whispered, while still holding him.

Zack shaked his head and whispered back "thanks for everything..i love you.."

What? Did he just say _I love you_? I'm sure, he meant the way that friend feel.

I smiled "I love you too, Zack.." _too much.._, I thought, then pulled away.

I looked into his eyes, and he replied my look. We got closer and closer. Our lips were just a few mm apart. We were about to kiss, but suddenly..


	4. Sick

We were about to kiss, when he suddenly turned away from me and caughed.

I sighed. Great, he got sick from our little tour in the cold water. But now, I had to take care of him. That meant, no school. And being with him all time. Yay!

"Are you alright?", I asked, with a worried look on my face.

"Yeah, i'm fine..just..", suddenly he sneezed. "ugh.."

I laughed and looked at his alarm clock, the school already started. He was about to get up, after he followed my look, but I pushed him back into his warm bed.

"No, you're staying here.", I said, "And i'm with you.", I added.

"But..you have to go..", he looked at me in confusion.

"No, i'm taking care of you, it's better than the normal hook." I said with a little chuckle. He also laughed.

"Soo...how are you feeling?"

"Dizzy.", he said and caughed one more time, before he added "so, you know how to take care?"

"Um, yeah, I think. No worry, you won't die", I said and we laughed one more time. But that made him caugh more and more, until he was about to throw up. So we stopped and just sat there in awkward silent.

But then I looked up at him, he trembled "cold?", I asked. He nodded. I smiled and lay down next to him, opening my arms and he snuggled in and lay his head on my chest. I looked down, smiling and taking some strands out of his face. He looked so cute, like a little he wasn't. He was taller and stronger than me.

Zack fell asleep in my arms, on my chest. It made me smile, but suddenly I went tired and fell asleep, without even realizing it. We slept there for hours, arm in arm.

**First, sorry, that I didn't write a long time, I had no time, because learning, learning, learning. -.- And sorry, it's a short chapter, but I haven't had much time, to write more. /: But tomorrow, it'll follow something longer. (;**


	5. A day at the sky deck

I woke up, still with Zack. Arm in arm. He was still asleep. He looked so cute, it made me smile. I sat up carefully, not to wake him up. It was like, i'm having a sleeping baby in my lap. I glanced at the clock. It was 12:18 pm. We've been sleeping for like 6 hours. I looked down at Zack, smiling again. Carefully, I reached my hand down to him, stroking some hair out of his face. While I was doing that, I thought about our kiss.. what if he won't have coughed? What if we would have kissed? Would we be like boyfriend and girlfriend right now? Would we have kissed more? At this moment, I wished we had kissed. But suddenly, I was afraid of what would've happen if we had. I can't be in love with him. He's my best friend, since he, his mom and his brother, Cody, came to the Tipton, like 4 years ago. Even though, he was 12 years old, we became the best friends. We had spend so much time together, in the last years. I really fell for him. But, wait! This can't happen. I can't love him! We'd laugh at me. And I can't tell him, right now. He just tried to kill himself, because his ex- girlfriend Maya. I should forget about the love to him...but I can't. He always make me smile and laugh. He's so beautiful, his hair, his eyes, his smile, his kind...

"LONDON!", a voice suddenly pulled me out of my dreams. It was Zack. He woke up.

"Huh? What?", I asked in confusion. I might been really absent the last minutes.

"Oh, you're alive. What a surprise.", he said chuckling, "what were you thinking about?", he then asked.

Great. What now? Should I tell him, that I was thinking about his awesome, blonde hair. His amazing smile. His cute eyes. Stop, London! Not again. Don't fall in the dream of him again. "Uh-oh. Girl stuff. Nothing special", I said with a wave of my hand.

He nodded, then got out of bed. I did too.

"Well, I think..um..I gotta go. Meet on sky deck later?"

"Uh, yeah. But I have to work.", he said.

"Well, whatever. See you", I waved and walked out, to my cabin. Bailey wasn't here. Good. I went to bathroom and took a hot shower. _You can't love him. At least, not now. London, forget about him. He's your friend. And don't show him, how you really are. Act like...London. _I thought to myself. Then I used to think about money, when I got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body. I walked in the cabin, and looked in the mirrow. Thinking about everything what happened. _This girl gets everything, she wants!_ I thought looking at myself in the mirrow. Suddenly, Bailey walked in.

"London! Where have you been?", she asked, walking over to me.

I turned around and looked at her "Uh, with Zack. He was sick, I stayed with him all morning."

"Oh. OK. Wanna come with me to the hot tube?", she asked, pulling out a ugly swim suit.

"Sure. Just give me a second", I said and grabbed some clothes out of my cabinet. Then, I went to bathroom, and got dressed in a pink bikini, with a almost transparent, short, dress, what was like a towel, over it. I put up my hair with a clasp. Then I walked out and saw Bailey waiting for me.

"Ready?", she asked me, as she got up from her bed.

I nodded and we walked outside, up to the sky deck. I looked around and saw Zack, working at the bar. Bailey and I went to the hot tube, I took off my dress and went in. I sighed, I was almost in deep thinkings again. When I could feel the warm water around my body, I had flashbacks in my mind, when I saved Zack. I found myself almost crying, when I thought about it, but I stopped me.

"London, London..LONDON!", I heard Bailey, next to me scream.

"What?", I asked, realizing, I was standing in the middle of the tube, staring at a palm.

"What's wrong with you?", she asked me, a little worried.

I really wanted to tell her, but I knew it'd be a bad idea. "Your swim suit. Who bought this thing to you?"

"My dad.", she told me.

"Tell him, he has no clue, what's beautiful.", I said sitting on the edge.

"Well, thanks, London", Bailey said sighing.

"I helped you with fashionable bikinis? Yay me!", I said clapping in my hands. It was routine for me."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Hey, I get some smoothies. Come with me?"

"Sure.", I said as we stood up and walked over to the bar.

"What's for you?", Zack asked us.

Woah, I totally forgot about him, working here.

"Just 2 strawberry smoothies", Bailey answered, for me too.

I just nodded smiling.

He made them and handed it to us.

"London, you look great in that bikini", he told me.

Did he really say that? Aw, it made me jump inside.

"Sure, I do. It cost 1500 Dollar. Not like Bailey's swim suit. Looks like the leotard, wich the seniors in seniors gym are wearing.", I said.

Bailey looked hurt "Hey. I was really happy, when my dad gave it to mee!"

"And when did he do that? When you were 5?", I asked her, in my typical London ton.

"London..", she sighed.

"Aww, little farm girl's mad.", I said in a stupid sound.

She rolled her eyes and went back to the hot tube with her smoothie.

I sat down on a bar stool and began sipping it.

"So, why are you up here in that sexy bikini?", he asked me.

I looked up at him.


	6. Special

I turned around to face Zack. "Huh?", I said, I was so in my thoughs, that I didn't realized he spoke to me.

"I said, what are you up hereeeee..-", he suddenly stopped his sentense and stared in a space behind me.

"Zack..Zack?", I said with a hint of worry in my voice. "Zaaack..", I tried once again, then, I saw tears forming in his eyes. But he tried hard to hold them back. I followed his glance and turned myself around. I gasped at the sight, what Zack was staring at.

Maya was sitting on the lap of her new boyfriend and they were making out. It looked like, they were eating each others face. Eww, I thought and this sight made me almost puke. Who knows what they do with each other, when they're not under peoples. EWWW, I really need to stop thinking of that. I turned myself back to Zack, who just dropped his lap on the cupboard and stormed off.

"ZACK", I screamed and jumped off and ran after him, as fast as I could. Damn, why do I have to wear this high heels? I almost fell for like five times. Zack was very fast, I couldn't see him anymore. But I knew he was in his cabin, because I heard a door slam so loudly, that I was worried, the ship is going to break in two halfs. Finally, I reached Zack's cabin. I knocked. No answer. I grabbed the door knob and swung it open. "Zack...", I said in a quiet voice, when I saw him sitting on his bed, his elbows rested on his knees and his face buried in them. He cried. I sat down beside him. I sighed and thought about, what I should say. Zack just sat there and sobbed in his hands, I knew it was embarrassing to him, to cry and that infront of me. Because all that _Zack Martin never cries _stuff, but I didn't care. I really wanted to punch Maya, for doing this to him, but I also was happy..so, there was a slim chance for me and him. LONDON! Don't think that. Zack's crying, he loves Maya. That I'd ever say it. Zachary Martin.._loves_ a girl. Wow. I know him, since he was 12 years old and moved in the Tipton and he was ALWAYS a player. Well,..he kind of loved Maddie. But he was a little kid. It's like, I used to love Brad Pitt when I was little.

"How..how could she do that to me?", Zack finally said between sobbing.

"If I'd know..she's so stupid..."

"She is not.."

"Yes, she is! She's so stupid to let such an amazing boy like you go for such a momma-kid like that stupid wanker up there. Maya is a damn fucking cheaply bitch. She doesn't deserve someone like you, she doesn't even deserve the momma- kid. She doesn't deserve life.."

He looked up with red puffy eyes, tearms still streaming down and faced me, "London..don't say that"

"But it's true, Zack. Someone should punch this little slut. Look at her ugly face..soon, you'll see this whore fat and pregnant with her 6th child, living in a SMALL and I mean small flat in New York, every child from another dad, she's poor and is fucking another man every night...", I didn't care what I said. It was true.

"But..but, I really liked her...", he said breaking down in tears again.

"Zack..", I said and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him in a hug. "You'll find a girl, what is special. Who cares about you, even though you're not perfect. Nobody's perfect. Look at me, i'm a dumb, rich, arrogant girl. And because of that, i'll never find anyone..maybe, but then he'll love my money, not me. But Zack, no. You're awesome. You care about your brother, your friends and me. You make me smile alot. You're funny but sweet. Zack, I know you seem like a disgusting guy outside, but inside, you're so awesome, soo lovely and kind. And I don't mean, you're ugly. You're beautiful Zack.."

"..but chubby"

I giggled "...and that's so sweet of you. Zack, look at me." he looked up and I stared into his eyes "You'll find a girl, who can give you all the love, you gave to us back. Who can make you smile, like you made us. Who cares about you and would do everything for you, like you did. Who can make you happy with a smile or a look, like you did. Who's beautiful and kind, inside and outside. Who doesn't care about sex or money, who cares about you. Who'll never leave you, because she knows, you're amazing. Who just loves who you are. Zachary Martin, you'll find this girl. I know it."  
>I really knew it, because I know him since he was 12 and I was 14. We became best friends, he was always special. And I don't have much friends and of course not ones like Zack. Now, he's 18 and i'm 20. And I in all those 6 years, I knew he was special...to me.<p>

**Zack's POV**

I looked at London, she slightly smiled at me. And it hit me. She told me so much in the last days, she saved me from dying. I almost died because Maya, the bitch. London was right. Maya IS a stupid whore. And I didn't realize, how much London made me happy. We know each other..6 years now and we're best friends since forever.. London is beautiful, inside and outside. She's a pretty, kind girl..

**London's POV**

"London..thanks for everything..for saving me..for telling me that...and for being my friend. My best friend.", he told me and smiled. That smile, what makes me happy since forever. I couldn't help but smile, too. As my answer I hugged him tightly "Sure Zacky..I couldn't let you die..I need you here. With me."  
>Zack smiled back at me, we sat there and hugged for the next couple of minuted, then I stood up and walked smiling back to my cabin, where I fell asleep, still smiling.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day. I walked through the corridor, on my way to my cabin, thinking. Of no one other than..Zack. I fell in love with Zachary Martin. I never thought, this would happen. He's younger, but who cares? And with him, I wanna share my money, of course. I giggled at the thought of that. Suddenly, Zack came running to me, out of nowhere.<p>

"London! I need your help"

"What happened?"

"You were right..I found this special girl, who makes me happy and who cares about me", he smiled.

"Great..", I tried to not to sound that dissapointed. "And how should I help you with that?"

"Well..how should I show her my love?"

"So, she's special, huh?"

Zack nodded "Very. She's caring, sweet, beautiful and a good friend. I know her a long time."

"Well, if you're sure, she's the right, special girl, then...kiss her.", I told him and was about to walk away, when he grabbed my arm.

"Wait.."

"What?"

He leaned in and kissed me, full of my lips. I was a bit surprised, but then kissed back, wrapping my arm around his neck and he did his around my waist. We kissed a long time, but I didn't care. It was like 4th of July..everywhere sparks and lights, flashing pink and bright. Butterflies in my stomach.

Zack broke apart and whispered in my ear

"You're my special girl..since the first time.."

I smiled and we kissed again. He was my special guy.


End file.
